Beta
Beta (ベータ) is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone and also the captain and forward of Protocol Omega 2.0. Appearance She is tall and her light green hair is braided. When she is friendly, her eyes are pinkish violet and is similar to Ichino Nanasuke's eyeshape. Though when she's violent, her eyeshape changes and the color too. Her eye color turns into a more violet color. She wears the Protocol Omega 2.0 soccer uniform and the Japan soccer uniform in Episode 5. Personality She has a double personality; a friendly expression but also a violent expression as well. When she's kind, her voice is very gentle; at the opposite, when she change personalities, her voice turns deeper. Her plays also turns rough when with her personality. She is also very arrogant. Plot (Chrono Stone) She appeared in the Episode 5 as the captain of Protocol Omega 2.0. It was shown that she switched the Japanese representative team with her team through mind control. She then violently attacked America's team so that soccer will be banned as a dangerous sport, which is why Raimon interrupted the match and challenged Beta. She changed the Inazuma Japan uniform to the Protocol Omega through the Sphere Device and the match continued. During the match against Raimon, she used Kokuu No Megami Athena and then fused with it to score a goal. She later made a mighty shoot which broke Burai Hand and so scored the first goal to her team. In the Episode 6, she made a mighty shoot which broke Tenma's keshin and Burai Hand, and thus scored another goal to Protocol Omega 2.0. She also used her Keshin Armed again and also used Shoot Command 07, which scored the eleventh goal, breaking through most of Raimon's keshins. She later used the Sphere Device to seal Fei in the compressed dimension as a dangerous threat towards Protocol Omega but Endou stoped her from doing so by using God Hand V. Then, he was sealed, due to Toudou Heikichi that ordered her to seal him instead of Fei. In Episode 8, she talked with Einamu and watched the match between Team A5 and Raimon. Later, she was seen talking with Toudou Heikichi. At the end of the episode, she said that when Team A5 will return, they are going to be in trouble but she will have fun. In Episode 10, she and Protocol Omega 2.0 go to challenge Raimon when they visit Endou Daisuke. She appears to be quite disgruntled when both Quartz and Reiza ignore her and send the ball to Einamu. Eventually, she steals the ball off Einamu and makes a goal with her keshin. Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 07' Keshin *'KH Kokuu No Megami Athena' Trivia *Beta is the second letter of the Greek Alphabet. *She is the first female keshin user in the anime, and also the first female Keshin Armed user. Also, she is the first person to use a hissatsu during the Keshin Armed mode. Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Antagonist Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Girls Category:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:El Dorado